


The Pied Piper (one shot)

by FizzyPopTrig



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyPopTrig/pseuds/FizzyPopTrig
Summary: Y/n is trying to enjoy a walk when someone starts to bother her,a voice in her head also makes it hard not to panic





	The Pied Piper (one shot)

Sitting in your favorite cafe in the small town of Derry was one thing you did every Saturday… Well that was until He would come around. His name was Jefferson and he was the biggest dick you knew.  
He would always try and harass you by being harsh and commanding. You weren’t even friends but he’d constantly attempt to control your life. To the point where you’d stay as far away from that Cafe as possible. It seriously got on your nerves, especially when you just wanted to talk to the nice staff, but it was like Jefferson stalked the poor staff. Then he’d start talking to you and you. Just. wanted. to . STRANGLE him.  
“Hey Y/n” he called rushing after you, you had just started to go on a walk to hopefully calm the migraine pounding in your head. ‘Great looks like a bigger migraine is on it’s way.’ you thought shoving your hands in your pockets as you started to walk faster. “Y/n! Hey I’m talking to you!” Jefferson yelled after you catching up to grab your shoulder “Bitch I said stop!”  
“First of all.” you growled shrugging his hand off “you said nothing about stopping, second of all. Don’t. Talk. to. Me. Jefferson”  
Usually you tried to be nicer to him but you had had a rough day and your migraine wasn’t helping.  
“Aw what’s wrong bitch I thought we were friends~” Jefferson cooed following after you as you picked up your pace. “No we’re not. You’re an insufferable dick leave me alone.” you muttered angrily stomping your way down the pavement. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you just went on a date with me.” ‘Dammit he’s going to lay off today.’ you groaned internally as you made a sharp turn down the roads to get to the Barrens. He usually left you alone there and if he didn’t you could push him in the river. Which honestly you thought would be hilarious. “C’mon Y/n I’m a nice guy!”  
“No Jefferson, I may be single but my standards are too high for you to even dream of getting in my pants.”  
“YOUR EXPECTATIONS ARE WAY TO FUCKING HIGH!” Jefferson had this habit of blowing up at you, it was always when you rejected him, he’d yell at you until your ears threatened to bleed. Your head started to throb with pain. “Shut the fuck up Jefferson.” you muttered as you jumped over the barrier on the bridge starting to make the steep decent down to the trail. Then you heard a small voice in your mind.  
‘Yes pet bring him to me.’ it hissed you paused your walk down the hill and looked around. “What the fu-” Your words were cut off as Jefferson slammed his body into yours causing you two to go tumbling down the hill. God did you just hit a rock…? Why is everything so blurry? A hand came into contact with your face as Jefferson sat perched over you as your vision cleared you could see the clearly defined scowl as he moved your face. “God dammit Y/n if I didn’t have ta chase ya down this hill I wouldn’t have fell on ya.”  
‘Lies’ a voice whispered in your ear ‘he was hoping you passed out.’  
“Wh-wha-”  
“Shit Y/n we should get you home.”  
‘He’s going to take advantage of you.’ the voice threatened, terrified at the thought you kicked out from under him bolting to get to the river. Then maybe you could hide in one of the sewer openings.  
“The fuck Y/N! GET BACK HERE!”  
“Run he’s going to hurt you.’  
“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” you screamed rushing to the river your brain felt foggy and your movements were getting sluggish.  
‘I’ll keep you safe’ the voice promised as you stumbled into the river.  
Your arms covered in the freezing water as you caught yourself, the sharper rocks cutting your palms.  
“I’ll help you! I promise!” Jefferson pleaded approaching you slowly, you felt so helpless, so… so SCARED.  
‘Let me help you’ the voice came out clear… the only thing that was clear, you felt like your head was being held under water. You couldn’t hear right, you vision was blurred but the voice. It was crystal clear and comforting. Screams filled the air as you finally passed out your head falling into the water as all the strength left your body at once.  
Your eyes fluttered open when the light hit your eyes the next morning. Grumbling you looked at your attire. You were in your pajamas, nothing hurt, ‘must’ve been a dream’ you figured turning to look at your clock ‘sHIT I’M LATE FOR WORK!’ you panicked bolting up to rush to your closet.  
“Relax peT” the voice was back but this time… with a body. You screamed as he flung you back on your bed. A clown. A tall ass clown that was going to probably kill you or make a deal for your first born son or some shit like that. “You’re not going into work today.” he growled wrapping you up back in your blanket.  
“Need to rest to bring me more food”  
“Wh-wha…” “You heard me pet now get back to sleep, you are to help me feed” he sat on your stomach causing a pained gasp leave your lips. “More dumb humans will follow you to me, my little pied piper.” You took in a deep breath when he moved, “Who the hell are you?!”  
“Well I’m your owner Pennywise the DANCING clown”  
Jefferson must’ve drugged you, that was the only way you would be seeing all this.  
“No I assure you I’m VERY real doll” His cheery attitude dropped as he pinched your cheek painfully hard making you yelp. “You’ve been promised to me from before time.” he smiled, one that didn’t reach his eyes. “While I don’t think you’ll be useful HUMAN” he sounded so annoyed at the thought of you being a human  
“But you have a habit of attracting other dumb humans” he chuckled his hands caressing the sides of your face, “So girl, You’ll be helping me feed until it’s time to rest, then you will come with me and you’ll continue to help me feast.”  
“B-but I don”  
“Sleep.” You didn’t have a choice it seemed as your eyes seemed to close immediately, the last thing you saw were his glowing amber eyes… “When you wake my little Piper, I’ll have work for you.”  
~~~~~


End file.
